


When Did You?

by bromfieldhall



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromfieldhall/pseuds/bromfieldhall
Summary: Killian and Emma reveal when they first had feelings for the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in my 'Glimpses' verse, I've decided to put these stories out there as standalone oneshots when inspiration strikes. You don't need to have read GOLAA but there may be some references to that story.

**BEANSTALK: (noun) The stem of a bean plant, proverbially fast-growing and tall.**

"When did you first know?"

Killian opened his eyes at the softly spoken question and looked at Emma quizzically. Head propped up on her right hand, her left roamed lightly over his chest as she gazed back at him. Naked bodies still entwined and slick with sweat from their recent lovemaking, he wondered if he'd dozed off unknowingly and missed part of their conversation.

It was the third night of their honeymoon and _The Swan_ was anchored off the coast of a small island where the newlyweds had decided to stop. A gentle, warm breeze wafted in from the open window and the moonlight bathed the cabin in a silvery glow.

"Know what, love?" he asked, his voice catching slightly as her fingers dipped under the sheet to follow the trail of dark hair from his chest to where it narrowed over his stomach and back again.

"That you liked me?"

There was a shyness to her question that was at odds with the sultry smile and bold things she was doing with her hand that made Killian's heart skip and body harden all at the same time. It was torture of the best kind but if she wanted him to have this conversation then she had to stop distracting him.

"When we were climbing that infernal beanstalk," he replied frankly.

He caught hold of her teasing hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss then placed it over his heart.

"Really?" she questioned, clearly dubious. "I thought you were going to say Neverland."

Killian gave a little laugh and shook his head.

"No, Emma, that was where I first knew that I'd fallen _in love_ with you."

Her eyes widened in surprise and he knew that if the candles were lit her cheeks would hold a rosy hue that wasn't entirely due to their current intimacy.

"All that time..." she muttered, her expression growing pained at the thought.

Knowing she was likely blaming herself over past actions, Killian leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to her lips effectively cutting her off.

"Yes...and I wouldn't change a second of it," he assured her as he pulled away, then he frowned slightly and amended wryly, "Well, apart from spending that one night being tortured by Zelena."

This time it was she that leaned in for a kiss, her mouth demanding a response as though she sought to reassure herself that he was still there, still with _her_. He gave it willingly, lips parting under hers as he released her hand and slid his into the mass of golden locks that cascaded down to cup the back of her head.

They were both slightly out of breath when they parted, soft smiles on their faces, the passion between them flickering at a low ember just waiting to ignite.

"So," he murmured a little gruffly as he ran his fingers through the long length of her hair to play with a curling end, "when did _you_ first know?"

"That I liked you?" she clarified with a slow grin. Off his nod she made a show of thinking it over until he let out a huff of impatience then she sobered suddenly before admitting quietly, "I guess it was when I thought you were dead."

Zelena again, he surmised unhappily. They'd never really discussed what had happened to him in any great depth. He'd always avoided it, partly because he wanted to forget it and partly because he didn't want her to hear the details of the witch's wickedness.

Lord knows if the Crocodile hadn't exacted revenge on the green hellion, he was very much afraid that he would've done it himself for all she put Emma through.

"Aye, well, she's gone now," he muttered comfortingly as he put his arms around Emma and gathered her closer to him in a fierce embrace. "And at least some good eventually came out of happened then."

"I didn't mean Zelena."

Her voice was muffled where she was snuggled into his neck and it took him a moment or two before her words sunk in.

"What?" he exclaimed at a complete loss as to when else she could be referring. "When then?"

He loosened his hold as she raised her head to look at him, a smile playing at her lips as she revealed lightly, "The time I knocked Anton out with the sleeping powder."

Killian stared back at her in amazed silence.

"He fell down and I couldn't see you and you didn't answer right away," Emma continued when she realised he wasn't going to speak. "I thought he'd landed on you. That I'd killed you." He felt a slight tremor go through her body and instinctively tightened his hold again as she carried on, "Then you appeared and I was so relieved and it wasn't just because I was pleased I hadn't gotten you hurt. It was because I suddenly realised that you mattered to me. That I cared about _you_. And it scared the hell out of me."

Her eyes were misty when she finished her confession and Killian reached up to tenderly brush away a solitary tear that escaped down her cheek. It had shaken him to find out that she'd harboured feelings for him almost as long as he had for her. Humbled him all over again that she'd seen past the self-destructive, vengeful mask he'd worn back then to the lost man underneath. A man he'd only found again because of her.

"I love you," he murmured fervently.

"Show me how much," she whispered back just as ardently, pressing herself more fully against him.

With a devilish grin he swiftly rolled her onto her back and proceeded to do just that.

**THE END**


End file.
